


Complete Opposites

by megsbreen



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Canon Era, Drinking, June Rebellion, Love, M/M, Rebellion, Revolution, barricade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsbreen/pseuds/megsbreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's drunk. Enjolras is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R you drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. Do not ask me. Enjolras does not care for your lonely soul.
> 
> Did you notice that little pun in the chapter title, sorry I just couldn't help myself.

Grantaire pulled his coat tighter around his body while he walked, the wind ferociously biting at his skin with every chance it got. The temperature only got worse as the night grew darker, but that wouldn’t stop the man from reaching his destination, a place that now seemed more appealing than even the tavern down the road. In fact, Grantaire couldn’t care less whether he got there and was complained at for being tardy and drunk, not that it was any difference to any other day. As long as he was in the presence of the man with undoubtedly God-like feature, he could not even begin to think about complaining.

  
The warm golden light, beaming out from the latched shutters on the windows, welcomed Grantaire as he tried to shiver off the cold from the bitter night. Reaching out for the door handle, he turned it as quietly as he could, which for a man as drunk as him was actually not quiet at all and raised questions from the men in the room above. As he stumbled in, he would never be able to see the small smirk that had risen on the faces of all the men in the room above; well all of the men apart from one.

  
“Christ.” Enjolras murmured, as he watched Grantaire struggle up the stairs, a cheeky grin set firmly upon his face. Just like Grantaire, drunk and late. He’d probably come out with some cheesy tale about how this had all come to be, but to be perfectly honest Enjolras never really cared for them. In fact, he really just wanted one meeting where Grantaire wouldn’t attempt to turn up drunk.

  
“Before you say anything, I know, I’m late.” Grantaire shrugged, receiving a small snigger from Joly, whom stood only a few steps away from him. “And, I am not drunk I am merely merry, with a tinge of clumsiness.” Another laugh from Joly right on cue. Grantaire noticed Enjolras’ breathing pattern falter slightly, giving the sign that he was not entirely impressed. Taking that as a sign that he should sit down, Grantaire grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Combeferre.

  
Enjolras had decided to try to ignore the other man’s actions and get on with what the real cause for concern really was. It was strange how you can be so close to someone and they can easily aggravated you within seconds. That was what the whole problem with Grantaire was, he was rather great company when you needed someone to lighten the mood, but when events turned serious, there was little the man could do. It almost made you feel sorry for him. Sorry that such a joyous man spent so much time with his complete opposite.

  
“As I was saying, the barricade is very much the most important part. Once the authority has noticed they will immediately try to defeat us by separating us, however as long as we all group and build the barricade they will not have enough men to be prepared for a real fight,” Enjolras noticed Grantaire in the corner of his eye, a questioning look upon his face. Talk about distracting. “… giving us the advantage.” Enjolras paused as he turned to look at the curly black-haired man, who had now folded his arms in a manner that Enjolras was taking complete offense from. “What is it?”

  
“Nothing.” Grantaire shook his head, his lips curving into a small grin. “… Your hair is out of place.”

  
Enjolras stepped backwards, a hand placed cautiously upon his hip. He could honestly not believe this man. In front of all these people, he’d decided to point out something as miniscule as a hair out of place. Was it really that important? “Is there anything else that you’d enjoy to comment on while we have the time? Why don’t you just prolong the meeting for a while more?”

  
“If you insist, I must inform you that Marius’ shirt collar is twisted.” Grantaire took a sip out of a bottle that he’d pulled out from somewhere within his coat, leaning against the back of his chair, rather enjoying irritating the one with unquestionably more power within the situation. “I apologise, you may continue.”

  
The look on the golden blonde man’s face was priceless, Grantaire had just managed to increasingly infuriate Enjolras through informing the man on what he should do. That was one thing everyone within the room would never advise anyone on doing. However, Grantaire did notice Enjolras smoothing down his hair ever so slightly, his words had obviously not gone amiss. Marius could also be seen in the corner, with a rather confused look placed carefully on his face, turning down his collar. Grantaire gained a small sense of happiness over this.

  
Enjolras, now rather annoyed with how irritated Grantaire had made him, decided to take a few steps backwards and stare out of the window for a few seconds. He could feel the eyes of all of the men in the room on him, he knew that they would all be waiting for him to say something, waiting for him to lead. At the moment, Enjolras just wanted to avoid it all, just for a few minutes. 

  
“It is curious how you act in a way that is so humorous, and yet you have not at all considered what you have really let yourself in for.” Turning towards the men, one in particular, Enjolras placed his hands on his hips in a manner which may have made many others look weak, yet it made him look in control. “Does it not worry you that what I am talking of will happen, that men will die, ours and there’s. Does that not phase you at all?” Enjolras questioned him, with a raise of his eyebrows, not ever breaking eye contact with his opposite.

  
It looked as though Grantaire was stumped now. He knew what he wanted to say, in fact he could feel the words rising in his chest, threatening to burst out, but he knew it may not be appropriate, he knew that he couldn’t say it, no matter how much he wanted to. The only thing that was threatening to break this promise was that questioning look Enjolras was providing him with. The one that almost stated that Grantaire didn’t care. But little did the man know, Grantaire cared too much. A contributing factor to his love of alcohol was how he felt, the alcohol took that away, made it less painful. That and it tasted way too good to say no to.

  
“I’m sorry.” Grantaire admitted, slumping against his chair, meanwhile taking another sip from the bottle, feeling that soothing liquid bubble down his throat, almost calming his nerves. Enjolras just had a way of getting to him in a way no one else could. That was the part that affected him the most. Enjolras was clueless, oblivious even. He was a smart man, yet so unaware of many of the people around him. Grantaire knew that the truth would never come out. Knew Enjolras would never feel the same way.


	2. R you listening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I've decided to make the chapter titles link as you can see.
> 
> I'm really pleased with the response to the first chapter, so I hope you all enjoy this one! It's not a long as the first, however it does involve a bit more interaction from the other Amis. 
> 
> Thank you! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

It took many minutes for Enjolras to finally finish up, and by that time most of the men involved just wanted a laugh and a couple of drinks. So of course, the chatter began. Bossuet was sitting talking to Joly, who just nodded his head occasionally, while Courfeyrac could be heard loudly talking of a girl he’d seen in the streets only minutes before the meeting. Grantaire had taken to drinking in the corner with Marius, occasionally looking over at Enjolras who was sprawled over a piece of paper. Did he ever stop working? No. Grantaire knew that much. 

  
“I’ll be back, Marius, I just need to…” Grantaire trailed off, not really sure what he was planning to say, but got up to leave anyway. Taking several drunken steps towards the man whose hair was suddenly catching Grantaire’s attention more than ever. He’d always found himself distracted by Enjolras’ hair, maybe it was the way it seemed to gleam like a golden sunrise or how perfectly messy it was. In fact, Grantaire often imagined himself running his hands through Enjolras’ hair, however once he had actually tried it and Enjolras wasn’t impressed in the slightest. 

  
Enjolras noticed Grantaire’s presence before he had even looked up; it was his smell, a mixture of alcohol and sweat, a combination not uncommon for the man. Enjolras had no clue where Grantaire had been all day, but he was sure it had something to do with all the activities he somehow enjoyed. Enjolras never had really paid much attention to the things Grantaire had got up to. “Is there a problem?”

  
Startled slightly, Grantaire stopped in his steps directly next to the table Enjolras was sitting at. The other man hadn’t even looked up yet, that was what had confused Grantaire. How the hell had he’d known he was approaching? “Honestly?” Grantaire questioned, receiving a plain look from Enjolras. A loud scraping noise was made as Grantaire pinched a chair from another table, much to the annoyance of Enjolras. “I wanted to address your question from earlier.”

  
“Oh.” Enjolras looked down upon his paper again, rather wanting to avoid the topic. He knew that Grantaire didn’t really want to be there. Didn’t actually support the cause. He wasn’t stupid. “There were many, prompt me on which one you mean.” 

  
“The one about me not caring.” 

  
Silence. Enjolras really didn’t want to hear what Grantaire had to say about this, he really wanted just some time to reflect. Overall, Enjolras had just spoken in that way to inspire the other student’s, make them aware that they had to be on their toes at all times. There had been no other meaning to it. 

  
“I just wanted to inform you- Are you even listening?” Grantaire questioned him, shaking his head in a controlled manner, while his smile faded. “Actually, it doesn’t matter.” Just like Enjolras not to pay attention to something important. Well, something that Grantaire thought to be important anyway. 

  
“Okay.” Enjolras nodded, not bothering to look up. He didn’t want to hear that Grantaire cared, he knew that it wouldn’t be true either way. The most important thing for Enjolras to do at that very second was to focus, he didn’t want to get distracted- no he didn’t need to be distracted. 

  
It was hardly noticeable, Grantaire’s slight sigh, but Enjolras picked up on it. He felt bad knowing that he’d just ignored the man’s conversation, but there was no way that he wanted to get involved in a heartfelt conversation about Grantaire’s feelings. Couldn’t he just go do that with one of the other men? Didn’t he realise Enjolras didn’t want to know. 

  
Grantaire dragged the chair, he’d taken to the table, behind him, which made a loud screeching noise; he knew that it would annoy Enjolras and his drunken self found that entertaining, seen as the blonde haired man had just dismissed him completely. Looking back over his shoulder, he noticed that the look on the other’s face was significantly exasperated, which made Grantaire’s grin widen. 

  
No other would dare to cross the blonde like this, Grantaire just had a knack of getting away with things that Enjolras usually wouldn’t let people get away with. A knack which Enjolras was almost impressed by. A knack which secretly made Enjolras grin when Grantaire was not looking, he liked a challenge and Grantaire sure was one. 

  
Grantaire, instead of going back to sit with Marius, who was now looking rather oblivious to the whole situation, went to sit next to Joly and Bossuet. Joly jumped, immediately looking up at Grantaire, who had just slammed his chair down in front of the table, just to annoy Enjolras more, even though it had really just shaken Joly. But of course, the smile had not faltered from Bossuet face. 

  
“What is wrong? Don’t tell me, something to do with Enjolras?” Bossuet grinned, taking a drink from a cup in front of him.

  
“That man honestly has little humour, he’s great, but he doesn’t listen. I admire him, I admit that, but if there is one thing I wish, it is that he would take a break from the damn cause.” Grantaire exclaimed, pulling out the flask once more from his pocket and mirroring Bossuet’s actions, also taking a drink. 

  
“Enjolras is just… well his life is only about the cause. You know that. I doubt anything will change that. All he wants is to make a difference.” Joly replied. “He means no harm by it.” 

  
The words ‘his life is only about the cause’ rang through Grantaire’s head. Was it true? Could it be? How could one man only care about a cause? Maybe what hurt more was the idea that nothing would change it. Not anything. Not even him. How could he have been so stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to add that some of the events involved in the fic may not completely stick to the book, which can immediately be shown through the way the first and second chapters are presented. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. R you annoyed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took chapter took me forever to write, but I wanted to get it right. It's a bit longer than the other two, so hopefully you'll forgive me because of that.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and comments & kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you!

All of the students had gathered outside of the café, crowding around Enjolras who was notifying them all of the events of the day. The general public was the main focus, it was them that would be the deciding factor of the whole cause; Enjolras knew that, the students knew that. It took seconds before Enjolras signalled them to go complete their jobs. There was only one who had been forgotten. Grantaire.

“Hey, Enj…” Receiving a small glare from ‘Enj’, Grantaire coughed and attempted to correct himself. “…olras, you didn’t give me a job.” Enjolras stopped in his step, he was about to join the other students in talking to the public, he had been hoping that the man wouldn’t ask about getting involved, seen as he never normally did. He instead would sneak off to a tavern, while the other’s all attempted to achieve some sort of success from their hard work.

“I didn’t think you’d want one.”

“You assumed wrong.” Grantaire replied hastily. Enjolras placed his hands upon his hips, yet again in that manner of power, before raising his eyebrows. It was curious, Grantaire really was the only one who completely baffled Enjolras. How could you understand someone who didn’t even understand himself? Enjolras disliked anything or anyone that didn’t have a clear explanation for their dysfunction. Grantaire was that exact definition.

“Fine. Hand out leaflets… somewhere you deem to be appropriate.” Enjolras nodded, passing Grantaire over some leaflets, before walking off, his straight backed posture never faltering, something that Grantaire grinned at to himself.

“‘Somewhere you deem to be appropriate.’” Grantaire mocked, letting out a small laugh. “Honestly he could probably say anything in that accent and still manage to sound like my dad.” Not wanting to just stand there talking to himself, Grantaire decided that he might as well just go to the tavern and hand out leaflets there. It ‘deemed appropriate’ to him.

***

“… he said ‘deemed appropriate’ and as you can imagine, I didn’t even know what to say. Do you want a leaflet?” Grantaire had been sitting in the same tavern for a good few hours, drinking from the same silver flask that he carried with him everywhere. After throwing leaflets at anyone that he had talked to, women included, and there had been several, he’d repeated the story of Enjolras’ condemning tone to a group of displeasing men, whom just sat there occasionally grunting.

One of them in particular seemed completely un-amused by Grantaire’s story, a man whom was well known for his villainous methods. Monsieur Thénardier. A man who never saw the law as something that should be abided by, in fact he leapt at every opportunity that caused him to gain something even by the slightest amount. That was why when he spotted drunken Grantaire, he knew it was the perfect chance for him.

“My dear friend,” Thénardier stepped towards the other man, placing an arm around him, in a manner that meant he could reach into Grantaire’s top pocket and grab his pocket watch, which looked very fine indeed. “Surely you cannot believe that it is okay for this man you speak of to treat you in this way? It seems as though he is offending your intelligence. Take another drink; let me explain how I can help.” Thénardier sat down opposite Grantaire, while pushing the flask the other man was drinking from higher, so that Grantaire was forced to down a good bit. Thénardier was clever. He knew that if he got Grantaire drunk enough, which he was well on his way to being, he could drag him outside and take everything the man owned. Clever was definitely the word.

“Now, if you just place your trust in me, along with a good bit of money, I’ll give you all the advice I can.” Thénardier held out his hand, while Grantaire fished into his pocket for some money, before handing it over; after all Grantaire was too drunk to notice what he was getting himself into. “Now the trick is to do exactly as I say. Do you not think it’s a bit loud in here? I can hardly hear myself think. Come on lets go outside.” Thénardier got up suddenly, a smirk spread widely upon his face as he signalled to the other crooks he was with to follow him.

The day had grown into night, and the air had turned stuffy not that Grantaire noticed. The alcohol that he had consumed had made him so unaware of his surroundings that he didn’t even notice Thénardier’s hand on his shoulder, or the way that he was now being pushed against a wall by several men as they took everything that was in his pockets. He hardly struggled. It wasn’t until he heard a girl’s voice shouting out of the darkness that he was finally brought to his senses.

“Leave him alone!” She exclaimed, running towards the group, meanwhile Grantaire attempted to push the three men he was surrounded by away, while the main guy walked towards the girl.

“You have no business here Éponine, stay out of this.” He spoke to her, as Grantaire struggled still. He now recognised the girl as he put name to face, she was out on the street a lot, he hadn’t known till now that the Éponine knew the man who’d taken advantage of him.

“Let him be, he has done you no wrong.” Grabbing Grantaire by the arm firmly, Éponine walked through the crowd of scowling men, whom were all waiting for their commander’s instructions.

“Oh no you don’t, my girl.” Thénardier forcefully pulled the female away from the now stumbling Grantaire, who like Éponine was flung to the floor. “Leave this place, and don’t look back or you won’t know what hit you.”

“Or you… won’t know w-what hit you?” Grantaire slurred, his eyelids fluttering slightly and his finger waving in the air trying to find the man whom had threatened his saviour, while still sitting on the ground where he had fallen. A boom of a laughter erupted from the group of men surrounding them; there was something funny about being threatened by a drunken man. A loud thump echoed off the buildings, as Grantaire was kicked in the stomach making him crouch up doubled in pain.

“Not so tough now are you, bo-”

> _**BANG** _

“Get away from him, or next time it will be your head going bang.” All heads turned sharply towards the looming figure standing on the top step of some nearby stairs, a gun placed firmly in his hand, his posture again as straight as a log, and his hair a sandy blonde that gleamed in the moonlight. It was then that Grantaire was reminded of why he admired- no adored Enjolras so much. He hadn’t cared for the fact that the police may hear that gun blast, but instead cared for the protection of his fellow student. Maybe that was all he’d ever be though a fellow student.

Nearly as soon as the man had spoken the group scattered, not wanted to be involved when the police turned up, which they most definitely would. Enjolras marched down the stairs running over to help the girl who had been thrown to the floor beside Grantaire. Always the gentleman. But both Enjolras and Éponine found it a struggle to help Grantaire up, whose drunken state had not changed.

“Well that was a rush!” Grantaire exclaimed when he was finally slouched against both of his heroes, one whom laughed, and the other who looked deeply unimpressed. It was that which informed Grantaire that Enjolras was annoyed, and he could understand why. Enjolras would have never of approved of Grantaire going into a tavern when he’d offered to help. He was annoyed for the pure fact that Grantaire hadn’t returned. He was annoyed because Grantaire hadn’t obeyed him. Everyone obeyed him. But Grantaire didn’t.

“I just want to sa-say thank you to my saviour, Éponine, whom I would not be here without, thank you, you are beautiful, I love you-”

“He’s drunk please ignore hi-”

“No, I love her Enjolras, and if that bothers you then you should find a new Grantaire who you can bother with your… moody mood swings.” Grantaire held his head high looking up at Enjolras, for after all Grantaire was a fair bit smaller than the other man. “Éponine do you love me too, because I think you should.”

“Please stop acting like a child Grantaire, you’re just embarrassing yourself.” Enjolras expressed, shaking his head. It was almost like the two didn’t notice that they were arguing between themselves, as Éponine had not spoken a word since she had stuck up for Grantaire against her Father.

“Enjolras stop acting like my Dad. If I wanted to be put into a depressive state then I would go straight to him.” Grantaire declared, raising his voice, before turning back to Éponine. “You were so brave to stand up to your Father like that; I have never met a girl so willing to take a risk for a stranger.”

“It was nothing. I’m just happy you’re okay now. How’s your chest? It looked like you took a bad hit.”

“It was pretty bad, but I have abs of steel, unlike Enjolras, so it felt like nothing.” Grantaire tensed slightly, trying to make himself look more defined, the alcohol almost no longer working against the pain of the kick, because he winced ever so slightly.

“Stop, let me have a look.” Éponine informed him, much to Grantaire’s delight, he just wanted to see how annoyed Enjolras could get. Grantaire lifted his shirt, which revealed a toned set of abs, the result of many days spent partaking in sports. There was already a bruise darkening the colour of the skin just below Grantaire’s pectorals. Éponine’s fingers grazed the top of the bruise and Grantaire winced. “You might want to get that looked at, before you injure yourself more.”

“He’ll be fine I’m sure. He does have ‘abs of steel’.” Enjolras mocked. “Anyway, its cold can we get a move on please.” Enjolras turned away quickly, but Grantaire couldn’t help but notice the temptation in his eyes that almost stopped him from turning his attention away from Grantaire’s toned body. Enjolras totally couldn’t help himself. So this was what power felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love e/R tension. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it. I'm going to try get the next chapter up for next week!


End file.
